muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Go to the Orange County
The Muppets Go to the Orange County is a 2016 movie starring the Muppets as they try to make Marmaduke (2010) better without seeing any dogs at all. The movie is somewhat based on The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) and Marmaduke (2010). It will last one hour and fourty eight minutes. This movie will feature new Muppets including several teenage Muppet whatnots, monsters, creatures, and animals and stuff (some are made exclusively for the movie, while some are recycled and redressed versions of obscure Muppet characters). Also included are Muppet characters from Fraggle Rock, Jim Henson's Animal Show, and The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. Full Plot The Muppets are at a local pub figuring out what they're gonna do next, when Fozzie tells Kermit that he was in Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. Kermit finds out that the Muppets should pop up in a movie outside of their Muppet world. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker have made a new invention called the Muppet Labs Movie-World-Teleporter which could take you from one movie universe to another. It sends the Muppets to the OC/Marmaduke-universe. Once they reach there, they still have their Muppet Studios one morning and Kermit notices a bunch of construction vehicles trying to demolish the place. Kermit realizes that he needs help so he goes back inside to ask Gonzo, Fozzie, Rizzo, and Scooter in the canteen for help. He sees a picture of Scooter and Skeeter as Scooter tells him that Scooter first met Skeeter at a sidewalk almost being hit by a car so he saved her life. He also tells Kermit that last he saw Skeeter was at a costume party on Halloween '95, where he almost made a proposal to her when Pepe the King Prawn shows up and introduces himself. Kermit then starts running away back outside when he hears construction noises again as Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Rowlf, Clifford, and Robin are watching The OC (2003-2007) where they decided that they should do a show at another part of California. The foreman of the Construction Crew (Michael Palin) tells the Muppets that the theater is to be demolished in three weeks and he tells them that it is all their fault for starting such a grim idea like that and they have three weeks to change their minds. The Muppets start having an idea of travelling around the United States to do a world tour like they did in Muppets Most Wanted (2014) starting in Hawaii. They are being caged under the cargo when the Penguins escaped to take over the plane in consideration of how all the passengers are penguins as they plane travels to Antarctica, causing all the other Muppet cages under the cargo to fall right down to the ocean near Laguna Beach, Orange County, California. They decided that they should do a show there first. They begin climbing into dry land and search for a nice hotel called Montage Laguna Beach, where they remeet Skeeter, as well as some enemies they've meet over the years since the 90's including Constantine (from Muppets Most Wanted), Ernst Stavros Grouper (from Muppets Tonight), Polly Lobster, Mad Monty, and Clueless Morgan (all from Muppet Treasure Island), and the Moopets (from The Muppets (2011)), who acted very nicer and began treating them with respect as they sing a song about how better they've changed over the years and how they've have a life good so far at a hotel like Montage Laguna Beach. They have a new lady in charge called Francis (Briana Lane) who has a jolly personality around the Muppets but secretly is working for a mean teenage female whatnot Muppet named Tara whose best friend is really Skeeter. Skeeter also has many new friends he met at Orange County since the Nineties. They met the original Muppets as they introduced themselves asked them if they could have a very special classic OC rager and they thought they'd like to come. That night, Scooter, Gonzo, Fozzie, Pepe, Rizzo, and Camilla, the chickens, rats, and penguins come to the nightclub/restaurant to begin one of the biggest OC ragers of all time. They begin a very special party only to be haunted to death by Tara who wouldn't wanted them to not be near Skeeter. The next morning, Scooter needs help on getting Skeeter without getting near Tara. Later that night, Constantine asks Tara about what's going on at the new suite they gave to the Muppets the other day. She explains the situation of what's going to become of the Muppets, but he, Polly, Monty, Clueless, the Moopets, and Grouper would probably doubt that. Later the next day, Francis gives the Muppets a new suite which is bigger and has Polly Lobster, Mad Monty, and Clueless Morgan, where the three MTI bad guys begin tickle-fighting the Muppets as Bunsen and Beaker explain the full situation on what's going to happen for the regular Muppets. Later, the Muppets head to the beach to see some surfing. Kermit planned on having a show right here at the beach. The other Muppets confirmed that they should do a Hawaiian themed show at the beach starting next week. Meanwhile another female teen whatnot teaches a baby chick how to swim. Robin becomes concerned about what's going on around them since Kermit notices that the theater is going to be torn down. Elsewhere, Gonzo and Rizzo are building sand castles only to start a war against which castle is better. That night, while they are planning rehearsals, Camilla comes to the beach as she confides Gonzo and Rizzo. A night later, Scooter and Skeeter go out on a long-time-no-see dream date. The next morning, she tells Tara about how she had a wonderful time with Skeeter. Tara tells Skeeter how she'll do things her way. Later that night, Walter began inviting the reformed Muppet baddies, the new friends the Muppets have made at the hotel (including Skeeter), and many other chickens, penguins, rats, pigs, frogs, cows, sheep, and even monsters at Koozebanians that live at the hotel to begin the biggest OC rager anyone's ever seen which they believe is Scooter's party, until Scooter gets mad at Skeeter after she accidentally spilled some hot punch on him, when Tara arrives to show how mean he is at Skeeter. Eventually Skeeter begins running away, which makes the other partygoers leave. Walter admits to Scooter that he has thrown the greatest OC party of all time. Later the next morning, Scooter starts checking himself out and begins looking for a new job as a bartender at a local Orange County bar, where he serves up Statler and Waldorf stuff. Later that night, he decided to leave in consideration of being so tired of serving the two hecklers too much stuff. He then passes the Hobos as he notices that the Muppets do need him. Meanwhile the Muppets begin doing the show without Scooter with familiar numbers, familiar sketches (The Swedish Chef making hawaiian pig, Great Moments in Elvis History, and more) and new numbers. Later, they needed a closing number, but they couldn't do it without Scooter. The next morning as Francis meets Percivil McLea (Jim Carrey) she then dumps Kermit and his Muppet friends underground where they meet real versions of Constantine, Polly, Monty, Clueless, Grouper, and the Moopets who tell them that they've been replaced by shiny clean Android doubles. Bunsen and Beaker begin admitting the truth about how Skeeter is also replaced by a shiny clean Android double of her. So they made the bad guys and Skeeter escape and along with their new friends they met and their old friends go out to find Scooter. They find Scooter above a collapsing road which Scooter begins falling off of. Now its up to the Muppets to plan Muppet Man Ladder. Fozzie, Rowlf, Kermit, Walter, Rizzo, Pepe, Gonzo, Flaubert the Anteater, and Miss Piggy went in disguise as the Muppet Man while Constantine, Polly, Monty, Clueless, Grouper, Miss Poogy, Kermoot, Janooce, Roowlf, Foozie, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Lips, the new Muppets that live at the hotel, Clifford, Link, Bunsen, Beaker, Swedish Chef, Sam Eagle, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Camilla, Bobo, Uncle Deadly, Bean Bunny, Robin, a penguin, Andy Pig, Randy Pig, the Elvises, and Sweetums holding one of the Elvises' foot and Skeeter standing on top of Muppet Man. She tries to grab Scooter's hands via trampeze-like technique but Scooter begins flying out of the collapsed hole and landing on the Muppet Man Ladder causing everyone to fall of which she, Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Walter, Rizzo, Pepe, Gonzo, Flaubert, and Piggy to fall into the collapsed hole where they're about to meet their last moment together as they plummet to their certain doom. That is until Constantine, Polly Monty, Clueless, the Moopets, and Grouper saved them from a flood. They congratulate them and forgive them by throwing another party for Scooter and Skeeter back at the hotel, until they heard the rumble of the Androids of the regular Muppets, the new teenage Muppets, and the reformed bad guys as they begin a battle against them. The fight goes on when the Muppets give up when Robin gets a big gun and starts attacking the androids by making them very depressed, not by killing them. The police fires Francis by sending her and the Muppet androids to the Orange County prison. Scooter says that he's sorry for her, and decides to give her a gift that he has never gotten before: a glockenspiel. She gives the new instrument a try. She loves it. She used to have a fear of playing a glockenspiel, but she really loves it. The construction foreman understands that the Muppets have a new video on YouTube where Constantine and the bad guys saving the good Muppets' lives which has millions of views, which could mean one thing: the theater is staying forever! The finale then showcases Kermit, Miss Piggy, Robin, Scooter, Skeeter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Beauregard, Sam Eagle, Swedish Chef, the Chickens, the Penguins, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, the Electric Mayhem, 80's Robot, Bean Bunny, Sweetums, the Elvises, Uncle Deadly, Bobo, the new Muppets that live in the hotel, Constantine, Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster, Mad Monty, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Miss Poogy, Kermoot, Foozie, Janooce, Roowlf, and other Muppets singing "Let the Good Shine Out" as they prepare to head off for Honolulu because Fozzie suggested that there's a new restaurant in Honolulu and they thought they would like to come. Songs * The Muppet Show theme (played twice, once is a shot of an old version from the Raquel Welch episode, and another is a new version at the beach) * We're Gonna Be In A Movie Other Than Our Own - sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Walter, Janice, Yolanda the Rat, Camilla, a female Whatnot, the Swedish Chef, Mildred, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Wayne, Wanda, Lew Zealand, Robin, and other Muppets * California - sung by Planet Phantom (when the Muppets are being shipped to Orange County) * Welcome to Orange County - sung by Constantine, Polly Lobster, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Miss Poogy, and the Moopets * About My Life - sung by Pepe the King Prawn, the Whatnots, the Rats, the Chickens, and the Penguins * They Should Get Whats - sung by Tara, Constantine, Polly, Monty, Clueless, Grouper, Miss Poogy, and the Moopets * Surfin USA - sung by the Beach Boys (when the Muppets arrive at the Beach) * The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly (where Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty stare angerly at Kermit) * What is Love (when Scooter and Skeeter are out on their dream date) * My Dream Date - sung by Skeeter, and the Singing Food * Everybody Have Fun Tonight - sung by Wang Chung (when many Muppets come to the new suite for the biggest rager ever) * Is There Going to Be A Muppet Theater - sung by Walter, Skeeter, Bunsen, Sam Eagle, Beauregard, Gonzo, Swedish Chef, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, and Sweetums * Hawaiian War Chant - sung by the Pigs, the Penguins, the Birds, and the Island Heads * Like a Sturgeon - sung by the Gills Brothers * Let the Good Shine Out - sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Robin, Scooter,Skeeter, Constantine, Polly, Monty, Clueless, Grouper, Miss Poogy, the Moopets, the new Muppets that live in the hotel, and other Muppets * Looks Like We Made It - sung by Pepe the King Prawn (ft. the Penguins) * So Long and Thanks for All the Fish - sung by Gil the Grouper and the Muppets Executive Producers MICHAEL LOMAN ARLENE SHERMAN Co-Executive Prdoucer KEVIN CLASH Producers MELISSA DINO CAROL LYNN PARENTE Line Producer KAREN IALACCI Head Writer LOU BERGER Written By MOLLY BOYLAN ANNIE EVANS JUDY FREUDBERG TONY GEISS Directed By KEVIN CLASH KEN DIEGO VICTOR DINAPOLI JIM MARTIN TED MAY LISA SIMON Starring The Muppets Of Sesame Street KEVIN CLASH AS ELMO LESLIE CARRARA AS ABBY CADABBY FRAN BRILL AS ZOE STEVE WHITMIRE AS ERNIE ERIC JACOBSON AS BERT CAROLL SPINNEY As Big Bird And Oscar With Muppet Performers PAM ARCIERO FRAN BRILL TYLER BUNCH ALICE DINNEAN VERNON STEPHANIE D ABRUZZO ERIC JACOBSON JOHN KENNEDY PETER LINZ RICK LYON JIM MARTIN JOSEPH MAZZARINO CAROLL SPINNEY JERRY NELSON CARMEN OSBAHR MARTIN P ROBINSON DAVID RUDMAN JOHN TARTAGLIA MATT VOGEL STEVE WHITMIRE BRYANT YOUNG With Special Appearances By BILL IRWIN MICHAEL JETER As Mr Noodle Associate Producer TIM CARTER Puppet Captain KEVIN CLASH Senior Muppet Consultant KEVIN CLASH The Jim Henson Muppet Workshop ED CHRISTIE STEPHEN ROTONDARO CAROL BINION FRED BUCHHOLZ VICTORIA ELLIS PAUL HARTIS MICHELLE HICKEY ANN HOLDGREUN ROLLIE KREWSON LARA MACLEAN JASON WEBER KARENA WIENANDS Production Designer VICTOR DI NAPOLI Lighting Designer DAN KELLEY Original Songs And Arrangements CHRIS CERF TONY GEISS ROBBY MERKIN JEFF MOSS MIKE RENZI JOE RAPOSO Coordinating Producer KAREN IALACCI Home Video Producer DIONNE NOSEK Music Director MIKE RENZI Editor JOHN TIERNEY Creative Bubble Segment Directors TED MAY JIM MARTIN Segment Writer MOLLY BOYLAN Associate Directors TIM CARTER KEN DIEGO Talent Producer DANETTE DE SENA Stage Managers SHAWN HAVENS ADAM MATALON Art Director BOB PHILLIPS Graphic Designers MIKE PANTUSO PETE ORTIZ Digital Puppetry EMRE YILMAZ Set Decorator NAT MONGIOI Associate Music Director DAVE CONNER Music Coordinator DANNY EPSTEIN Celefex DEAN DE CARLO JOHN BAUMANN Composers And Lyrics HEALTHY STEVE KEN BROWN NANCY KANTER KARIN YOUNG SHIEL Production Manager APRIL CHADDERDON Production Coordinator HEATHER DICK Post Production Coordinator CONRAD FORD Home Video Associate Producer DIONNE NOSEK Technical Director TOM GUADARRAMA Costume Designers BILL KELLARD TERRY ROBERSON Supervising Video Editor JOHN TIERNEY Creative Bubble Technical Consultant DAVE SATIN SMA Sound Effects DICK MAITLAND Post Audio Mixer BOB SCHOTT Sony Music Studios Child Talent Coordinator THERESA ANDERSON Production Assistants TODD JAMES MICHELLE MANNO REBECCA ROSA Audio BLAKE NORTON CARLA BANDINI LORY Video JAMES MEEK Cameras FRANK BIONDO JIMMY D DONNELL JERRY CANGEL KEVIN BURKE SHAUN HARKINS MARK WHITMAN Stagehands STEVE DANNENBERG STEVE RUGGIERO TONY SANTORO Utility CHUCK TUTINO GORDON PRICE Boom DAN GUACHIONE Tape ERNIE ALBRITTON Make Up JOE CUERVO Hairstylist KAREN SPECHT Wardrobe ROSE CUERVO Scenic Artist MARGARET RYAN Script Supervisor SYNDI SHUMER Script Coordinator LYNDA HOLDER-SETTLES Manager Of Production Accounting STEPHANIE LONGARDO Accountant KALOMBO TSHIMANGA Home Video Graphics MILES LUDWIG PETER LESTER MICHAEL ARNOLD GLACÉ CHOU Animations JANE AARON JOE AHLBUM Live Action Flims IN MOTION PRODUCTIONS. INC. MARC BRUGNONI PRODUCTIONS LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS For Jim Henson Workshop JILL COLLEY JANELLE COURTS JOEY RODDY Elmo's World Theme Song Music And Lyrics By TONY GEISS Sesame Street Theme Song Music JOE RAPOSO Lyrics By BRUCE HART JOE RAPOSO JON STONE Executive In Charge Of Production For Sesame Workshop JODI NUSSBAUM Executive In Charge Of Production For Sony Wonder JEFF HOLDER Special Thanks To TINA ELLIS DAVID PIERCE AMY COHEN JANA DIAMOND SHAROW LYEW DAN SOVAK JEFF HOLDER TED GREEN JOHN PHILLIPS STEVEN OKIN MICHAEL LOMAN JODI NUSSBAUM LEWIS BERNSTEIN WILLIAM EASTERLING Muppet Characters Main Muppets (speaking): *80's Robot, Andy and Randy, Animal, Annie Sue, Babies, Bad Polly, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Camilla, Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Denise, Debbie, David Hoggselhoff, Digit, Doglion, Droop, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, the Extremes, Flaubert, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flash, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Forcryingoutoud Bird, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Hilda, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Janice, Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, Kermit the Frog, Kermit's Mom, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Mahna Mahna, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Marvin Suggs, Miss Kitty, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, The Moopets, Mulch, Muppaphone, the Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel, Old Tom, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rats, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Skeeter, Snowths, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Singing Food, Thog, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddyasay Bird, Youknow Bird, Yolanda Rat, Zoot Background Muppets (non-speaking): *Afghan Hound, Aliens, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Anthony, Annette Bruner Prower, Aretha, Armadillo, Arnie the Alligator, Baboon, Baby Koozebanians, Badger, Baskerville, Bat, Bears, Beaver, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Bertha, Birds, Bison, Bill, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brewster, Beth Bear, Bossmen, Boo Monster, Brool, Bubba, Bubbles Gum, Bull, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Cantus the Minstrel, Cape Buffalo, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cats, Chimpanzee, Chopped Liver, Chico, Clams, Clarissa, Cockatoo, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Crocodile, Cynthia Rose, Darol, Dee, Deer, Dolphins, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Ducks, Eugene, Eugene, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Fox, Frogs, Fraggles, Gawky Birds, Gemsbok, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, Gil the Grouper, Gil, the Gills Brothers, Giraffe, Gladys, Gnu, Goat, Gorillas, Gramps, Grump, Grizzly Bear, Goggles, Hamster, Hugga Wugga, Harrison, Hippopotamus, Horses, Iggy Wiggy, Iguana, Inkspots, Jack Rabbit, J.G., Jacques Roach, Jill, Jowls, Joe Snow, Kangaroo, Kangaroo, Kay, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Leggs O'Many, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leroy, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Male Koozebanian, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Mousey, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mo Frackle, Moose Head, Molly Monster, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight floor manager, Muppets Tonight band, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, the Mutations, Norman, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Pigs, Pigeons, Pirates, Pokey, Poison Cackler, Polar Bear, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Pilgrim, Quongo, Rabbits, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Roy, Seals, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Sherry the Fairy, Sidney Cyclops, Silver Beak, Slim Wilson, Snake, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Skunk, Tug Monster, T.R., Thingy-Thing, Thomson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Turkey, Undertaker, Unicorn, Vicki (snake), Walleye Pike, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Whale, Whatnots, Whozits, Winny, Wolves, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra Category:Muppet idea Movies